La molestia de mi hermano
by Satine.F
Summary: Sakura Haruno tiene 19 años esta apunto de comenzar la universidad y por primera vez vive lejos de sus padres, Itachi Uchiha tiene 32 años regreso a Japón despues de 14 años para comenzar a tomar posicion de la empresa familiar. Sasuke Uchiha el mejor amigo de Sakura no esta muy feliz que su hermano tenga tanto contacto con ella. -¡ALEJATE DE MI MOLESTIA! / UA
1. Comienzo

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto :D**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS**

**Lenguaje Obseno**

**Futuro Lemmon**

**Pareja Principal**

**ItaSaku**

**-hablando**

**-"**_**pensando"**_

_**-GRITANDO**_

* * *

Las noches en Tokio no eran tan tranquilas, sobre todo cuando llega el fin de semana.

Es bien sabido que cualquier persona sea joven o viejo espera los viernes por la noche para hacer lo que se le venga en gana. Algunos van al cine otros se reúnen con los amigos, hay algunos que se dedican a leer un buen libro mientras que otro solo buscan que la noche sea eterna.

Un ejemplo perfecto de ese tipo de personas es Sakura Haruno, delgada, guapa, de baja estatura con un rosa claro coloreando su cabello, un toque bastante singular. Tiene los ojos de color jade y reflejan lo joven que es, tan solo tiene 19 años.

Un modelo nuevo como muchos dirían, un vida por delante con bastantes cosas que aprender. Algo madura para su edad aunque solo cuando es necesario. Su padre es un reconocido escritor y su madre una gran medico, nunca tuvo carencias pero si mucho amor.

Ese día era especial para ella y sus amigas por fin se habían graduado del colegio, en un mes serian Universitarias y llevaban pocas semanas viviendo solas apenas preparándose para el futuro.

La universidad y la vida siempre eran una buena excusa para salir a festejar a lo grande. Ino y Tenten la acompañaban en esa nueva aventura, eran sus confidentes y secuaces. Ino era sumamente guapa, con buen cuerpo y una larga melena rubia. Tenten por su parte era una deportista innata, con cabello castaño siempre peinado en un par de moñitos. Las dos tenían la edad de Sakura aunque se veían un poco mayor que ella.

Se dirigían a el lugar de moda "Suna" un antro recién abierto lo suficiente accesible para el trió de ex colegialas, el taxista no podía evitar reír por la conversación que tenían las muchachas.

-Regla número uno, nada de acostones en la sala, para eso están sus habitaciones– la voz de Sakura era dulce pero firme – eso es para las tres.

-Entonces yo quiero poner la regla número dos – Ino empezó a hablar – Nada de chismes, lo que pasa en el departamento se queda en el departamento.

-¡Mira quien lo dice! –Tenten soltó una risa con lo que acababa de escuchar – Que eres tu la mas comunicativa

-Hey que yo no tengo la culpa –Ino se rasco la cabeza – Yo nunca he dicho nada de ustedes.

-Regla número tres – Sakura siguió enumerando las reglas de convivencia en el taxi, querían que su amistad durara y sabían que vivir en el mismo departamento sin reglas no iba a dejar nada bueno - Nada de fiestas masivas ni sorpresas.

-Regla número cuatro tener limpio el departamento – Tenten siempre había sido adicta al orden.

-Señoritas ya llegamos – el taxista hablo por primera vez, estaban enfrente de "Suna", cuando observaron el lugar por fuera quedaron encantadas.

-Tome y quédese con el cambio – Sakura le solto dinero, probablemente quedaba mucho cambio porque el taxista quedo sorprendido por la generosidad de las chicas pero cuando iba a dar las gracias ellas ya habían bajado de su taxi.

Las chicas se acercaron a la entrada del lugar, tuvieron que enseñar su identificación para pasar.

-Bienvenidas – el gorila de la entrada abrió la cadena para que pasaran.

El trió quedo fascinado con las luces y toda la gente que se encontraba ahí, un mesero las llevo hasta una mesa en la pista, habían pedido una botella solamente para tener ese buen lugar.

-¡Esta noche comienza nuestra nueva vida! – grito Sakura con un vaso en alto.

* * *

En el mismo lugar se encontraba otro grupo festejando bastante entretenido. Eran 5 hombres maduros y bastante atractivos.

El primero era pelirojo, delgado y bien vestido. Su nombre era Akasuna no Sasori bastante reconocido en Japón por sus múltiples galerías de arte. Un artista bastante engreído que tenía por socio a Deidara, un guapo rubio bastante popular entre hombres y mujeres. Sasori tiene 35 años y Deidara 26.

-Deidara pide otra botella joder, esta noche todo va por mi cuenta! – Hidan también estaba en ese grupo, era el líder de una secta bastante popular en Japón donde curiosamente se demostraba el amor a "Dios" por medio de donaciones sin lucro. Era bastante alto con cabello gris y ojos violetas. Era un año mayor que Sasori.

-Eso dices siempre y terminas tan ebrio que pierdes la cartera, ¡Eres un chico malo! – respondió sonriente Obito Uchiha mejor conocido como Tobi contaba con la misma edad que Deidara, tenía el cabello corto y negro. Era parte de la división de Recursos Humanos de la gran empresa "Sharingan" perteneciente a su familia.

-¡Cierra la boca animal! – Hidan exploto contra Tobi – Solo paso una vez mierdecilla.

-No le hables así a mi primo Hidan, ya mucho tengo con aguantar tu sucia boca – hablo el último miembro del grupo su nombre era Itachi Uchiha hijo del Director general de "Sharingan", hasta el momento el se encargaba de la mercadotecnia de la empresa pero en un futuro pasaría a ocupar el puesto de su padre. Tenia el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, era largo y lo amarraba en una coleta baja. Con gran atractivo hacia que todas cayeran a sus pies, a sus 32 años poco le interesaba tener una relación seria.

-Miren aquellas linduras, vamos por ellas Danna – Deidara señalaba al otro lado de la pista sin ponerle atención a sus otros compañeros.

-Son muy jóvenes – Sasori era bastante selectivo cuando de mujeres se trataba.

-A Tobi gustarle las buenas chicas, las buenas chicas siempre son pequeñas – por alguna extraña razón todos volteaban a ver al grupo de mujeres que había llamado la atención de Deidara, todos excepto Itachi.

-Que mierdas importa la edad, esa rubia me esta llamando – Hidan se levanto rápidamente – No me importa si se quedan aquí o vienen conmigo pero ese par de pechos serán mios.

-Vamos de una vez antes de que este idiota viole alguna chica – Itachi se levanto siguiendo a su amigo con poco interés, no tenía ganas de estar con ninguna chica por esa noche, tenía otros problemas en mente.

Todos se levantaron llevando consigo sus copas cuando Itachi por fin vio a las mujercitas que tanto habían llamado la atención de sus amigos se quedo helado…

* * *

Sakura y sus amigas se encontraban platicando y carcajeándose recordando las viejas anécdotas de secundaria. Las horas habían pasado al igual que las botellas.

-Recuerdan cuando Naruto se le declaro – Ino casi gritaba por lo fuerte de la música.

-La pobre se desmayo enfrente de toda la escuela y Naruto pensó que lo odiaba – Sakura se reía recordando feliz su preparatoria, Naruto Uzumaki era su primo y mejor amigo, la protegía como una hermana – Ese baka nunca se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba.

-Amigas creo que tendremos compañía – señalo a un lado Tenten, cuando Sakura volteo vio a un grupo de hombres acercándose a ella aunque uno en especial robo su atención.

-Buenas Noches bellas damas, mi nombre es Hidan y me encantaría invitarles un trago – el hombre parecía que estaba actuando aunque poco le importo a Ino.

-Claro yo soy Ino Yamanaka un placer – La rubia siempre había sido muy confianzuda, sobretodo cuando de hombres se trataba – La castaña es Tenten Lee y la pelos de chicle es Sakura Haruno.

-¡Tobi ser Tobi! – grito eufórico aquel pelinegro sentándose aun lado de Tenten – Tobi es un buen chico.

-Callate Tobi, no queremos que se den cuenta de tu idiotez tan rápido – atino a decir un hombre bastante apuesto con cabellos dorados – Yo soy Deidara, el es Sasori y aquel es Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Itachi… Uchiha? – pregunto sorprendida Sakura – ¡Eres el hermano de Sasuke-kun! No te acuerdas de mi soy Sakura la prima de Naruto.

Itachi era el hermano mayor de su otro mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha junto con Naruto eran "El trio maravilla" como los había nombrado Mikoto la madre de Sasuke, se conocieron al iniciar la primaria. Siempre jugaban juntos y Sakura era bastante ruda como para aguantarles el paso.

En el rostro del Uchiha se formo una sonrisa, claro que la recordaba era la pequeña molestia de su hermanito menor.

_**_-FLASHBACK-_**_

_**-¡Sakura deja de llorar! – un pequeño Sasuke gritaba bastante espantado , su pequeña amiga se había caído y la rodilla le sangraba bastante.**_

_**-Se te va a salir el salir el cerebro por ahí Sakura-chan esta muy grande – las palabras de su primo no la ayudaron para nada a tranquilizarse, al contrario su llanto se hizo mas fuete.**_

_**-Bien hecho Naruto – dijo Sasuke bastante frustrado, si Sakura no dejaba de llorar su madre los regañaría por jugar tan pesado con ella.**_

_**-¿Qué paso aquí? – La voz era madura, Itachi había escuchado los llantos de la niña.**_

_**-Sakura-chan se cayo – Naruto estaba un poco nervioso pensó que Itachi los regañaroa.**_

_**-Ven Sakura te voy a curar – tomo a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta el baño – Te vo a sentar en l bañera, no te muevas mucho o te caeras entendido?**_

_**-S-si Itachi-kun – Sakura apenas podía hablar por el llanto, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Itachi empezó a limpiar su rodillita.**_

_**-¿Cuántos años tienes Saku-chan? – tenia que distraerla para que no volviera a llorar a causa de la pequeña herida.**_

_**-Tengo 5 años, los acabo de cumplir – la niña lo miraba con sus ojos llorosos – Itachi-kun tu ya estas muy grande para jugar con nosotros ¿verdad?**_

_**-Si yo tengo 18 años – Itachi le sonrió toda esa pequeña irradiaba ternura.**_

_**-¡No dejes a Sasuke-kun, esta muy triste y si te vas se pondrá peor! – Soltó en un gritito Sakura lo cual impacto a Itachi, en una semana se iría a estudiar la universidad a China.**_

_**-Sakura me tengo que ir pero hagamo una promesa te parece – El azabache cargo a Sakura de nuevo dejándola en el suelo, se arodillo enfrente de ella y tomo una de sus manitas – Promete que cuidaras de mi hermanito mientras yo no este.**_

_**-¡Yo lo haría aunque no me lo pidieras pero a cambio promete una cosa! – Sakura tenia cara de puchero – Seras mi príncipe azul.**_

_**-Lo prometo princesita….**_

_**_._Fin del FLASHBACK_._**_

-No me digas que este cuerazo es el hermano de mi Sasuke - Posiblemente Ino ya había bebido alcohol de más.

-Hey rubia yo sere tu compañero no ese amargado – Hidan quería su premio.

-Pero si hay mucha Ino para todos – dijo la rubia mientras levantara los brazos eufóricamente.

-Si bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Itachi las conoces? – Sasori parecía algo curioso.

-Solo a Sakura, es la mejor amiga de mi hermanito aunque no la veía desde que tenia 5 años creo – Las cuentas mentales parecían no haber fallado.

-¿ Y como la reconociste Itachi-sempai? – Tobi parecía ser testigo de la narración de un cuento de hadas.

-Nadie tiene ese color de cabello y nunca he visto ojos jade tan brillantes – Itachi sonrio ante esto, sin duda lo bonita que era Sakura de pequeña no había cambiado, es mas podría decir que de bonita había evolucionado a sexy – "_Itachi es una mocosa deja de pensar en eso"_

_-_Tobi piensa que Sakura-chan es muy linda, Tobi podría ser un buen chico con Sakura-chan – extraña era la forma de ligar del primo Uchiha. Sakura se sonrojo un poco.

-Dejala tranquila Tobi es muy pequeña para ti – Deidara siempre peleando con el, parecía mas una tradición que algo necesario.

-¡INO BAJATE DE LA MESA Y PONTE LA BLUSA! – Tenten estaba bastante enojada, llevaba un minuto tratando que su amiga dejara esa actitud pero el alcohol lo impedía completamente.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos – le dijo Sakura a Tenten mientras con un solo brazo arrastraba a Ino al suelo cubriéndola con su abrigo – Tenten lleva la blusa por favor, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Sakura les sonrió al grupo de hombres presentes despidiéndose arrastrando a su amiga con un brazo y sosteniendo su bolsa con el otro. Cuando por fin de vista a las chicas Tobi fue el primero en hablar.

-Tobi cree que no te salió el ligue Hidan – se cruzo los brazos y muy seguro agrego –Seguramente es porque no eres un buen chico.

-¡Mierdecilla te voy a matar!

* * *

Itachi regreso después de una larga noche a su departamento, llevaba poco menos de un año que había regresado a Tokio y un par de meses en ese lugar. Sus padres se encargaron de comprarle ese departamento con tal de que cuidara al pequeño Sasuke, el cual recientemente había decidido vivir sin fuera del yugo familiar.

Abrio la puerta principal cerrándola tras de si casi sin provocar algún sonido, fue directo a la cocina donde tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua.

-¿Cómo te fue? – la voz de su hermano menor no lo sorprendió.

-Normal – Termino de vaciar el vaso y se acerco a la mesa de la cocina donde Sasuke estaba sentado observándolo – Me encontré a tu molestia.

-Solo yo le puedo decir así – respondió Sasuke con un tono de molestia - ¿Con quien estaba?

-No pensé que aun fueras tan posesivo con ella, estaba con dos chicas – Itachi sonrio burlonamente.

-No soy posesivo con ella es una simple pregunta solamente es mi amiga lo recuerdas idota – esta vez su tono fue de enojo.

-Claro Sasuke – Itachi sonrió triunfal amaba molestar a su hermano – Se puso bastante guapa, no pensé que me reconocería.

-No te acerques a ella Itachi – Soltó Sasuke levantándose de la mesa .

-No pensaba hacerlo es una niña tonta igual que tú, descansa hermanito – Le dijo Itachi a Sasuke mientras este salió de la cocina maldiciéndolo en susurros.

* * *

**Buenoo pues espero que les guste esta nueva historia :D sin duda preferí el itasaku por que puedo tratar mas este tema con la personalidad de Itachi.**

**Subire un nuevo cap a mas tardar por semana, posiblemente lo suba antes pero todo depende del avance con mi otra historia :D**

**Gracias por leer**


	2. Accidente

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto :D**

**ADVERTENCIAS**

**Lenguaje Obsceno**

**Futuro Lemmon**

**Pareja Principal**

**ItaSaku**

**-hablando**

**-"**_**pensando"**_

_**-GRITANDO**_

* * *

Una muy feliz Sakura se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de su nueva universidad, había terminado su primer día y todo salió de maravilla. A lo lejos pudo ver a sus mejores amigos esperándola en la puerta principal.

-¿Cómo les fue? – Les dijo sin saludar, ya los había visto antes y habían quedado de ir a comer cuando acabaran las clases.

-Bien aunque el teme ya tiene club de fans – Naruto la tomo del hombro mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento.

-Cállate baka – bufo molesto el Uchiha para luego cambiar el tono a uno más amable - ¿Cómo te fue a ti Sakura? –

-¡Muy bien! – La voz de Sakura era casi un grito, estaba feliz - ¿Dónde comeremos?

-En mi casa, pedimos una pizza y vemos un par de películas te parece – Sasuke abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Sakura se sentara, mientras que Naruto se acomodaba en la parte trasera.

-Claro – cuando la chica contesto Sasuke cerro lo puerta para caminar hasta el lugar del conductor y entrar al auto – Nee Sasuke-kun ¿Te dije que me encontré a Itachi-san la otra vez?

-Me lo dijo él – hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras ponía en marcha el auto – No se quiso intento pasar de listo ¿cierto?

-Como crees Sasuke-kun, sus amigos eran muy simpáticos también conocí a Tobi – Sasuke le había hablado a la pelirosa muchas veces de su raro primo.

-Teme es mi idea o no te agrado nada que regresara tu hermano – Dijo mas afirmando que preguntando Naruto desde la parte trasera.

-Lo admito, si por mi fuera no hubiera vuelto a Japón pero no es por el solamente que odio que crea que es mi nana – Sasuke siempre había sentido cierto recelo a su hermano mayor.

-Bueno pero compraron un apartamento enorme así que no le tendrás que ver la cara muy seguido

-Yo no estaría muy segura de eso primo…

_.

Itachi se encontraba en la sala de su departamento bastante concentrado hasta que…

-¡CARAJO! Itachi te dije que me cubrieras estúpido – grito furioso su acompañante; su nombre era Kisame Hoshigaki era su mejor amigo desde jardín de niños. Se encontraban jugando con una consola de videojuegos.

-¡Como quieres que te cubra si me están disparando los que se supone que ibas a matar! – Itachi parecía a punto de estallar, su tono era bastante fuerte y divertido – Revive rápido o nos ganaran el maldito mortero.

-No creen que ya están muy viejos par estos juegos – la voz de su irritante hermano menor interrumpió la concentración de Itachi, el televisor tenía el volumen tan alto que no había escuchado que alguien entrara al departamento.

-Hermano tu estas demasiado joven para estar tan amargado – soltó burlonamente el Uchiha mayor sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

Kisame rio en alto, cuando miro sobre su espalda pudo ver a un Sasuke bastante enojado mientras que Sakura y Naruto reían por la escena.

-"El trío maravilla" No sabía que aun se juntaban niños – Kisame apago la consola escuchando sin darle importancia, el pequeño quejido que dejo escapar Itachi por ello.

-Kisame cada día pareces más un tiburón ballena – Naruto se acerco para sentarse al lado de él – Nee ¿Puedo jugar?

-Omitiré ese comentario y si puedes pero espero que seas bueno – a Kisame siempre le había caído bien ese rubio a pesar de su bocota.

-Hola Naruto, Hola Sakura… - Itachi los saludo cuando por fin se digno a dirigirles la mirada, Naruto lo ignoro pero Sakura le dedico una sonrisa en forma de saludo – Te ves diferente de día.

-Tomare eso como un halago – la chica tomo la mano de Sasuke para llevarlo al sillón donde se encontraba Itachi, ya que era mucho más grande que el otro que ya estaba ocupado por Kisame y Naruto - ¡Sasuke-kun vamos a jugar! Vida y vida te parece.

-¿Tu también Sakura?

-Las niñas no juegan videojuegos, no te lo ha dicho tu mama – La voz rasposa de Itachi hizo enfurecer a Sakura, quien se había creído para decir enfrente de ella algo tan machista.

-Ni los cerdos pero parece que a los dos nos gusta romper las reglas – Naruto y Kisame dejaron salir una fuerte carcajada mientras que Sasuke sonrió triunfalmente ante la mirada atónita de Itachi – Y por cierto no soy ninguna niña.

-Para mi si…

_ Una hora después.

-¡Les diste una paliza Sakura-chan! – Gritaba Naruto emocionado agitando los brazos alrededor de su prima – Nee Eres la mejor, ves Itachi las mujeres si juegan.

-Debo de aceptar mi derrota con la frente en alto, eres buena molestia – bufo Sasuke tranquilo, observo de reojo a su hermano mayor – Porque esa cara Itachi, pareciera que te comió la lengua el orgullo.

-Cierra la boca estúpido hermano menor – La risa de los presentes no se hizo esperar aumentando el enojo de Itachi –Acepto dos cosas, una perdí contra una niña y dos esta niña de femenina no tiene ni las pestañas.

-¡Repite eso idiota!

* * *

_Sakura P.O.V _

Itachi se quedo sorprendido por cómo le hable, pero es que como se le ocurre decir algo así. Si hubiera aceptado simplemente que perdió yo hubiera complementado con un – "Tranquilo solo fue suerte de principiante" o con un "Yo soy una freak no te preocupes" – Pero perdió su oportunidad.

-¿Ya estás muy grandecito para esas rabietas no Itachi-san? - Mi tono era burlesco, Sasuke me puso una mano en el hombro pero lo ignore cuando note que su hermano mayor se levanto del sofá.

-Sasuke tiene razón, eres una molestia – Ouch esas malditas palabras, las odiaba cuando salían de Sasuke pero la costumbre me hizo aceptarlas, pero que él ser más perfecto del universo me lo dijera…. ¡Esperen un segundo que mierda acabo de pensar!

El sonido de mi teléfono me distrajo de mis pensamientos lo saque de mi bolsillo y mire a la pantalla: "Ino Yamanaka" – ahora que quiere la cerda.

-Bueno…

-Sakura tienes que venir al departamento por favor – debo de admitir que ese tono de voz no me gusto en lo absoluto.

-¿Ino que paso? – Creo que mi voz sonó más nerviosa de lo que hubiera querido porque las 4 miradas masculinas se fijaron en mi.

-Pues es que se tapo el baño y entonces Tenten y yo lo tratamos de despatar, pero no sirvió mucho entonces llego Neji y dijo que él podía hacerlo, digo es el novio de Tenten y no nos negamos pero… - Hablaba rápido y nerviosa.

-¿Pero? – Oh no mi hermoso departamento, seguro que se tapo mas y ahora no sirve alguno de los baños.

-Bueno Neji quito un pedazo de la tubería pero resulto que era un soporte de la tubería principal, bueno eso nos dijeron los bomberos ent…-Ino hubiera seguido con su explicación pero la detuvo mi voz de pánico.

-¡LOS BOMBEROS! – Grite tan fuerte que sin duda me hubieran escuchado en todo el edificio, me levante corriendo hacia la salida aun con el teléfono - ¡MIERDA INO VE AL GRANO!

Apreté desesperadamente los botones del elevador aunque pare en seco cuando escuche a Ino decir –Tu departamento se inundo - y el celular termino en el piso al mismo tiempo que la puerta del elevador se abrió.

* * *

_ Un par de horas más tarde_

* * *

_ Itachi P.O.V_

-Itachi no pensé que los amigos de tu hermanito fueran tan interesantes – Kisame reía ante la escena, mi hermano menor con los pantalones doblados debajo de las rodillas sacaba las maletas de Sakura.

Kisame y Yo poníamos el alto todo lo que aun pudiera servir, resultaba que las queridas compañeras de Sakura habían provocado una pequeña inundación en el departamento, el agua me llegaba a la mitad de los chamorros aunque a la pequeña Sakura casi le rosaba la rodilla. Que les puedo decir olvide lo enojado que estaba por el videojuego en cuanto vi su cara de terror durante esa llamada de teléfono.

Ahora no podía evitar sentir pena por la muchacha por culpa de sus amigas se había quedado sin departamento a tan solo un día de comenzar la universidad, bueno no es que el departamento ya no se pudiera evitar pero tardarían al menos un mes en cambiar todas las tuberías, esa chiquilla tenia suerte al menos no tendría que pagar nada gracias a su seguro.

-¿Itachi me puedes ayudar con esto? – voltee a ver a Sakura, tenía los ojos llorosos era obvio que estaba a punto de explotar en llanto pero llevaba casi 3 horas conteniendo las lagrimas. Fui con ella para cargar una gran caja de metal cerrada con llave.

-¿Qué es esto? - lo admito me dio curiosidad lo que contenía la caja – Oh ya veo quieres salvar tu colección de porno.

-Hey está bien que juegue videojuegos pero no soy un hombre en realidad, digamos que me hacen falta "huevos" – Me miro divertida y me dedico una sonrisa, bueno al menos no se cortara las venas este día.

Tome la caja y la deje en el pasillo junto con las cosas que habíamos sacado antes. Sakura y Kisame salieron detrás de mí mientras los culpables del pequeño incidente y Naruto conversaban.

-Sakura perdónanos por favor – Su rubia amiga suplicaba desde que llegamos la misma frase.

-Luego hablamos de eso Ino, ahora tenemos que buscar un lugar provisional para quedarnos – Me sorprendió la madurez con la que Sakura había tomado, hasta yo un hombre de 32 años hubiera reaccionado impulsivamente golpeando a los culpables del desastre…

-Yo me quedare en casa de Neji, ya no quiero causar problemas - dijo la otra niña con chonguitos muy a lo Chun Li.

-Yo regresare con mis padres, tengo que trabajar en la florería para poder pagarte cualquier cosa que se ofrezca – Note un ambiente tenso, mire a Kisame inspeccionando a las amigas de mi hermano ese degenerado se las comía con la mirada.

-Sakura-chan te puedes quedar en mi casa, si quieres – Escuche a Naruto ofrecerse, bueno ya no tenía muchas ganas de seguir, cuando quise decirle algo a Sasuke vi un raro brillo en su mirada. Que le ocurre a mi tonto hermano menor ahora.

-Naruto no puedo quedarme en tu casa, vivir con Minato y Kushina sería lo mismo que volver con mis padres – Oh con que no quiere regresar al yugo familiar – Me quedare en un hotel por lo pronto, tengo el dinero suficiente.

-Estas loca si crees que te dejare vivir en un hotel, vendrás a mi departamento – esa voz… - Tenemos la recamara de huéspedes disponible ¿Verdad Itachi?

Maldito Sasuke eso era lo que planeaba, mierda no me puedo negar –Claro – Me obligue a decir y sentí un codazo de Kisame. Ni siquiera me digne a verlo… Me las vas a pagar Sasuke.

-Oh muchas gracias Sasuke-kun – vi como la motita rosada se le colgaba al cuello, cuando se despego de Sasuke volteo hacia mi… ¡Oh no te atrevas mota, te lo advierto!

-Itachi-San gracias prometo que te lo pagare – Demasiado tarde la chica estaba en mi cuello ahora, bueno en mi pecho yo no era tan bajito como Sasuke.

Sentí una mirada ¡Ahora Sasuke me ve indignado! Pero si yo no ofrecí la casa o tal vez sea porque tengo a "Su Molestia" abrazándome, eres tan predecible estúpido hermano menor…

Eran las 11:13 pm para ser exactos, me encontraba en mi cocina terminando parte del trabajo que tenia mañana en mi laptop. No tenía mucho sueño, bueno casi nunca tengo sueño de ahí las grandes ojeras.

-Buenas noches Itachi – una vocecita llamo mi atención, levante la vista hacia mi pequeña huésped pero me di cuenta que de pequeña la niña ya no tiene nada. Se encontraba recargada en la pared con un pequeño short que apenas y tapaba lo necesario, una playerita sport sin mangas ¡QUE CLASE DE PIJAMA SE SUPONE QUE ES ESA!

Sus piernas eran largas, su vientre plano y su busto… Estúpido Itachi contrólate tiene 19 años, esa piel nívea seguro que sabe tan bien como se ve.

-Itachi ¿estas bien? Te ves pálido – Interrumpió esa "cosa"

-No crees que estas un poco inapropiada, estas en una casa con 2 hombres - Mi tono salió prepotente y acido, la verdad no quería que se tapara ni un milímetro de su hermoso cuerpo pero no podía dejar que ella lo notara.

-No seas pesado Itachi, tu hermano me ha visto hasta en ropa interior – Demasiado información para mi gusto, ese idiota.

-Así que te gusta exhibirte ante los hombres – vomito verbal simplemente no lo pude evitar.

- Solo si estos son menores a 30, te salvaste querido – directo al orgullo.

* * *

**Holaaaa espero que les este gustando esta historia pondré algunos POVS para conocer a los personajes mas a fondo (: **

**Muchos comentarios si les gusto porfis 3**

**Gracias por leer besitossss**


End file.
